A Knight's Honor
by xXShadowRiderXx
Summary: Even though they have been lovers for a year now Percival still has his flirting ways, and the pain it causes his lover goes unnoticed. Borus would never admit the pain to the Swordsman of Gale. But what happens now that Borus has called it off?


Fandom: Suikoden 3  
Pairing: Percival/Borus  
Rating: PG-15  
Genre: Romance/Angst

Warning: Yaoi, Language, Spoilers?

Chapters: 1 of ?

Summary: Even though they have been lovers for a year now Percival still has his flirting ways, even though the pain it causes his lover more seems to go unnoticed and Borus would never admit the pain to the Swordsman of Gale. But what happens now that Borus has tired of Percival's acts?  
Beta: None

don't like, don't read, don't bitch.

A Knight's Honor

xXShadowRiderXx

The swordsman of rage drummed his fingers against the bar's scarred table. He had been drug to Iksay on a whim by his brunette. He hated backwater towns and Percival knew this yet he had been dragged along anyway.

Not only that but it seemed that Percival had no qualms with flirting whenever some woman walked by. Borus knew very well that his lover knew how much it irked him to watch Percival run around and flirt with whoever walked by and seemed to have little regard for the fact that Borus tended to be around whenever he chose to show his flirting ways.

In truth Borus knew that his lover had never slept around on him but that didn't lessen that hurt of knowing, it seemed that Borus wasn't good enough for him. Knights were brought up to have the utmost honor one could ever believe possible, so he knew that Percival wouldn't sleep with anyone else while Borus was with him.

Often Borus was left with wondering why his comrade, and lover, still stuck with him when he was always with everyone else but him. He knew very well that Percival hadn't told anyway about them, his mother just assumed he was Percival's best friend and that was it. Along with the rest of the town.

How he longed to shout out that Percival was _his _and his alone. When they had gotten involved Borus thought he was going to be the one with the huge problem of two men together but it seemed that Percival had a bigger problem with it.

Their kisses were chaste, and lacked the passion that Borus knew Percival was so capable of. He had seen that passion before, and knew that his lover was holding it back. They barely touched; if they did they were only light caress or accidental bumps.

The ale in front of him had gone warm over an hour ago and he still had little appetite for any kind of alcoholic liquid. His lips pursed together as the girlish giggle increased in volume and the male tone got lower.

His lip curled in disgust as he downed the liquid in one go. His heart ached horribly and his anger was boiling to a new point. His fist was clenched around the bottle so tightly that the glass shattered in his fist and he grimaced as he felt the liquid seep down his hand. Glass was embedded in the wounds as he felt, for the first time that night, Percival's eyes on him.

"Sir Borus! Your hand!"

The waitress that had bumbled about with his orders earlier had rushed to his side, a strip of cloth in her hand. For all her earlier clumsy actions she was diligent with the fixing of his hand, she pulled the shards from his hand (apologizing as each one came free), and wrapped the cloth tightly to stop the bleeding.

"Thanks…"

"You really must be more careful, the glass of the bottles may look sturdy but they really aren't, as you've found out!"

A frown creased her forehead as she lectured him on the injury he had gotten himself. A small smile tugged at his lips for the mothering way that she reminded him of his older sister. Not that it mattered anymore, the family he once had disowned him.

It seemed she had forgotten all about him being one of the greatest knights, and now, in her vision, he just was just a clumsy child.

"I mean honestly, Sir Borus!"

She clucked her tongue scolding him as she glared at his hand. Blood had turned the white cloth crimson and it sluggishly dripped from the makeshift bandage. A grim smile played along his lips as he toyed with the idea of clenching his fist just to watch the blood drip.

_Masochistic…_

The disapproving glance of Percival increased ten fold as she led the Swordsman of Rage by the arm to the kitchen. She was talking about infection and the need for stitches all the while Borus' mind was on the fact of Percival's gaze.

_Why the hell should he care? Its not like anything is going on between the two of us, hell I'm hurt and she is helping. So why the hell is he is looking at me like that? He's the one on the verge of trying to screw the girl over there. _

His anger flared again with that thought and he pursed his lips. The fact that Percival got angry over a female tending to his injured hand infuriated him more than he thought possible, Borus had put up with his flighty ways and yet Percival pitches more of a fit than Borus had in the last month.

But then again Borus had given up talking to Percival about what he did. The brunette ignored him, or laughed it off. He thought nothing wrong with his actions. After all, didn't Borus hold his body and his heart?

Now he wasn't so sure. He would've immediately replied yes at one time but now it all seemed so far in the past that he couldn't even comprehend the fact that they were even lovers at all.

He grimaced in pain as he felt the water lapping at his hand, the older woman's brows creased in frustration as she dabbed here and there with the reddening cloth.

The kitchen door banged against its hinges as Borus barely spared the new occupant of the room a glance. He had, had a feeling that he would show up in the kitchen sooner or later.

Another thing that irked him.

_How little trust he holds for me, I've yet to do anything to show him that he cannot trust me around the opposite sex yet he thinks that I'll molest the first female I'm alone with. _

"Sir Percival! What are you doing in here sir…?"

The waitress bumbled a bit, her face going crimson as she realized her mistake.

"Of course, how foolish of me! Sir Borus is your comrade after all, so naturally you'd be worried about his physical state."

"Yes…comrades."

He felt a muscle in his jaw twitch at the challenging tone in his lover's voice. Sparing a slight glare for him he turned his attention back to the young woman, who had apparently seemed to not, or chose to ignore, pick up on the tone.

"Thank you again for all you're doing."

"It's not a problem; I have a little brother who is always getting hurt one way or another. I'm beginning to think I'd be better fit as a maid than a waitress!"

She laughed lightly as the knight smiled slightly at her. Of course that would explain the mothering tone she had scolded him in, and her overbearing nature in his injury.

He guessed it to be an hour or so later when the two were shooed from the pub. They weren't allowed to leave until, Makenna was her name, the waitress had made sure his hand wouldn't get infected and was securely bound. Percival hadn't warmed up to her anymore than in that hour.

"What the hell is your problem?" The words were a growl as the younger of the knights tried to stomp away without it appearing childish.

"What do you mean?"

"The way you were treating her! I figured you'd be more appreciative of someone who is aiding a comrade."

"Please, Borus, all she was doing was trying to lie with you."

He felt his eye twitch, and took a few deep breaths to keep from shouting. He hadn't even thought that Percival was that dense.

"Are you stupid? Even a blind man could've seen that _all_ she was interested in was my injured hand. She has a younger brother that gets hurt and therefore she bears a mothering nature to any young male that gets hurt around her. Why the hell would you care if she was 'trying to lie with me' anyway? The way I figure it, I thought you'd take it as a welcome relief and a way to fully get rid of me. After all you only spend your time around woman that are more than willing to share your bed."

The words had slipped out before he could stop them but he felt relief at the weight being lifted from his shoulders. He hadn't brought up the topic in a long time, preferring to ignore it and wait to see if Percival would change.

He hadn't. More so, he'd shown no signs on wanting to change.

"What? Where the hell do you get off on your accusations, Redrum!"

"Tonight. Yesterday. Two nights ago. Last week. Want me to continue? When was the last time _we_ shared a bed? Lovers for a _year_ and comrades that fight together and deal with one another one a daily basis, yet we barely seem to speak unless it's shouting at one another these days. You spend three fourths of your time with loose women that you pick up, Goddess knows where, and the other fourth with one of the other knights. Even when you have time off you are around everyone but me. I'm only here because Lady Chris had this…mission personally authorized and even then I heard of your complaints. Do you think me stupid, Percival? I'm neither blind nor deaf. My ears and eyes both pick up what you try to hide from me."

His voice had gone husky from anger and his gauntleted hands shook with anger at his sides. He had spun around to face the brunette, his eyes blazing in fury. By now he knew that hoping for Percival to show some sense of remorse or regret was shooting for the stars but it still hurt when he only gazed upon a bored expression.

"You honestly have no idea how much I've given up for you, do you? Or how much that I care. The nights I lie awake listening to you, trying to block out the sounds and plot ways to get back at you. But Goddess knows why I cannot do any of the plans that flow through my mind. Maybe I _am_ stupid Percival, but at least I still have my sense of honor."

He didn't wait for a response before striding down the paved street. The night seemed cruel, it was made for lovers. The wind was cool and soothing, ruffling his blonde hair; pieces of hair kissed his face, the moon's glow bathing him in silver. The fireflies were out, blinking showing up here and there coming to rest upon his hands every once in a while. The stars were dim behind the cloak of clouds, making them appear a deep blue.

Even if he did hate backwater towns he had to admit they held a beauty that the cold, stone of Brass Castle never would attain.

_It's hard to believe…it's…over…I can't go back to him after this. I knew it was coming for a damned long time so why does it still hurt so badly? Everything that bastard had told me when he first mentioned his 'feelings' for me were lies…he knows why I stray away from people and prefer to keep to myself. Maybe that's why he went after me in the first place. Leo told me before that many women mooned after me because I seemed unattainable, was Percival the same way? After all he did get me, so the novelty of having me must've worn off rather quickly. Why doesn't this surprise me?_

By the time Percival had awoken the next morning Borus' side of the room was tidy and clean. Everything was gone. A folded piece of paper lie on the ground next to the brunette's head.

_Percival,_

_I've gone back to Brass Castle. There isn't anything more to discuss really, apparently I've said all I needed to last night. I knew before that you never, physically, cheated on me but I heard you take it to a new level last night. My novelty of being with you has worn off it seems, Leo told me before that I was only attractive because of the fact that I seemed unattainable due to my personality. Why it surprises me that you are like all the others I do not know. But it still hurts. More so then I ever wanted to admit, or thought possible. Somehow you had wormed yourself into my heart and mind, and I had allowed myself to love you. Even now the words are bitter upon my tongue, I was a fool. It is a simple as that, I should've known better. I am old enough to take responsibility for my own actions and the time we were together I shall cherish. No matter how much I want to forget everything that ever happened between us because of the anger and hurt that it brings. But I also know that by remembering it I will become stronger over time. I hope you find happiness whichever with whichever woman you chose to spend your life with. My family has sent me constant notices of arranged marriages they want, and I figure the best way to get over you and your betrayals would be by taking one of her repulsive marriages. Though I'm sure it'll come as something you will enjoy for we will not be around one another anymore. I've requested a change in units weeks ago and finally decided to take it farther up and really go with what I asked for. Lady Chris has been informed and she has not asked any questions, and will not for the fact of her honor. At one time a Knights Honor was the most important thing to us but it seems that it fades once the novelty wears out. Maybe we'll speak again. Who knows._

_-Borus _

His teeth ground together in frustration as he pulled his fingers through his hair. He hadn't truly thought that his younger lover had taken everything so seriously, after all to him it was just Borus. The words in the letter hurt, more so when they awakened everything Percival had tried so damned hard to cover up.

He hadn't wanted to admit that he was gay, or even bisexual. The fact that he was capable of lying with another man, loving another man, was taboo and a sin to him. That didn't stop the whirlwind of…whatever it was that went through his mind and body in the times that he was with Borus.

"What the hell have I done…?"


End file.
